galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Groos
'Groos '''is an F3 system and the capital and sole territory of the Groos Autonomous State. Though it is a partially-administered territory of the EIT, it is for the most part self-governed. History The discovery of the Groos system was followed by a period of media frenzy lauding the discovery of a paradise system, one with enough resources and living space worth five frontier territories. Though many reports were exaggerated, the quality of the three Terran worlds encouraged such a desire in many Imperial citizens to establish colonies that a massive flotilla of colony ships bearing a total of 85 million individuals accompanied the transport and construction ships dispatched to assemble the other end of a gate connection to Bozhidara at the end of a multi-year journey through deep space. Groos only grew quicker once it became open to general habitation. The basic infrastructure had already been established by the vanguard of seed colonists, encouraging even more Eteno to pack up their lives and move. However, for the first time in the Empire's history, a major colonial growth spurt in a new system was significantly amplified by foreign immigrants, such as the Vaikan. While the EIT government was greatly satisfied with the system's development and the growth of its economy, its uniqueness compared to other Eteno colonies soon became evident, something which began to worry many high-level officials and leaders. Dissident social factions and local political parties gained considerable sway, and the system's representatives on Malisk II challenged the status quo. At every turn, Groos and its inhabitants confronted traditional political and social conventions in the Empire. The situation eventually boiled over when a secessionist movement managed to elect their leader Hipolit Katona as the system's governor. Less than a month after the election, the new governor publicly decried a number of police and military policies and called for a national referendum regarding greater autonomy for Imperial colonies. The national government responded harshly to Hipolit's statements and positioned additional military forces in neighboring Bozhidara in an attempt to intimidate the system into submission. In a matter of days, Groos' government held an emergency vote which empowered the government to form a system defense force and commandeer any and all military equipment and ships not under heavy guard. Additionally, members of the military that identified more with Groos than the Empire as a whole were urged to commit acts of sabotage, steal any portable material or important intelligence, and flee to Woudrichem. At the same time, the Imperial government called up reservists and began deploying forces into Groos proper. The first shots of the Groos War were fired by a pair of Imperial Navy destroyers pursuing a stolen cargo hauler carrying anti-tank weaponry and ammunition. As the destroyers pursued the hauler into the Outer Belt, a force of six defecting bombers sortied out of Valkenswaard to escort the shipment to a Groos port. Both destroyers were surprised by the appearance of the bombers and believed them to be attacking, and despite lacking fighter cover, both vessels broke off their pursuit to engage. Groos loyalists aboard one of the destroyers disabled a number of critical ship systems with previously prepared explosives and seized the bridge, holding the captain hostage and forcing the helm to take the vessel to Blokzijl under emergency power to be surrendered to the system government. The other destroyer, having lost its partner, attempted to retreat. The bombers disabled its engines before it could do so and forced it to surrender. Groos militiamen then boarded and officially accepted the surrender of the crew. The EIT launched a full invasion of Groos, but military leaders expecting a prompt victory were belayed for three years by bitter resistance from guerrillas on both Blokzijl and Valkenswaard, and raider squadrons from unassailable bases in orbit around Woudrichem. Though the Groos secessionists were eventually victorious, managing to destroy a significant portion of the Imperial fleet at Bozhidara, the costs to Groos were immense, and the system has still not fully recovered from the damages caused by three years of invasion. As part of the treaty concluding the war, Groos gained a high degree of autonomy, still officially under the control of the EIT, but free to pursue its own path in nearly every way. Though many hardliners in the Eteno military and government consider Groos' very existence to be a national embarrassment, the prevailing modern attitude regarding the Groos state is that the failed bloody war to prevent it from breaking away was misled, and a failed venture championed only by those in the government who wanted to save face and preserve their own positions of power. Despite shifting attitudes within the EIT regarding Groos, the autonomous system remains ever-vigilant against the threat of another invasion, even more so with the enforcement of an arms embargo restricting the import of Imperial equipment, both new and surplus. As such, the Groos government has put great focus on military manufacturing and providing training to all citizens so that the horrors of the Groos War may never be repeated. Planets and features Wloszczowa Though a desolate rocky world with a thin, toxic atmosphere, Wloszczowa is a major point of interest for research and mining firms. Only a few dozen meters below the surface is a network of ancient Omni cities spanning the entirety of the planet, connected by a thorough network of desolate tunnels believed to have once been home to a levitating train system. Excavations have also revealed vast stores of rare-earth metals packed into temporary containers inside incomplete mines, which have since been occupied by various companies. In most cases, claims were originally seized by researchers, who then sold the rights in order to fund their operations. The Groos government maintains a close watch over the mines and research missions in order to simultaneously protect the integrity of Omni ruins and ensure that powerful technology does not fall into the hands of criminals, or worse, into the hands of the EIT. Blokzijl Of Groos' three Terran worlds, Blokzijl is the warmest and most heavily populated. Widely regarded as a paradise, it was the site of the first settlement upon the system's colonization, due to its warm climate, abundance of water and wildlife, mineral reserves, and soil fertility. With 38% of the system's economy and a population of 15 billion - which is rising steadily due to skyrocketing immigration and an above-average fertility rate - Blokzijl easily earns its status as the capital of the burgeoning Groos state. Valkenswaard Valkenswaard bears a plethora of similarities to Blokzijl, its crust comprised almost entirely of the same elements present in its warmer sibling and in nearly identical amounts. Even more surprising is the genetic similarity of Valkenswaardian wildlife with Blokzijl's, which cannot be purely attributed to similarities in climate and terrain. Research has shown that both planets' life forms may share innumerable common ancestors, thus supporting a growing theory that the Omni had seeded Valkenswaard with creatures from Blokzijl, or vice-versa shortly before their demise. Despite their similarities, Valkenswaard is generally considered to be a less desirable place to live of the two sibling planets on account of lower temperatures, but this has not hindered the growth of a 7.5 billion-strong population and the powerful industrial economy on which it is based. Woudrichem Woudrichem is the odd one out of Groos' three Terran worlds, as it is considerably colder than Valkenswaard and Blokzijl and is host to comparatively exotic wildlife who share few similarities with the flora and fauna of the two inner life-giving worlds. Though it is the home of 3.7 billion colonists of a variety of races, Woudrichem is designated as a fortress world by the Groos government. Many of the military's academies and army garrisons are located on the planet's surface or on its many small moons. During the Groos War, anti-ship guns were constructed on these moons and the planet's inhabited regions were completely fortified. Though Eteno forces eventually opted to abandon their plan to seize Woudrichem before moving on to the inner worlds during the war, the fact that it nevertheless remained a safe Groos fortress caused serious issues for invading forces, as it could be comfortably used as a supply base for small raiding groups and a staging area for regular forces. Woudrichem's economy is primarily focused on supporting the Groos military, supplying it with many of the recruits, equipment, resources, and components required to counter the EIT's standing arms embargo. Spijkenisse Hydrogen gas giant at the edge of Groos which fulfills 100% of the system's gas requirements for fusion reactors and fuel cells. Although reactor and fuel cell-grade gas is not covered under the EIT's arms embargo, the Groos government does not want to be caught unprepared in the case of an expanded embargo or a new war. As such, all domestic consumption of hydrogen must be fulfilled by Spijkenisse's gas skimmers. Inner Belt Relatively thin asteroid belt between Blokzijl and Wloszczowa rich in aluminum and phosphates. Outer Belt Dense asteroid belt between Woudrichem and Spijkenisse consisting mostly of iron asteroids interspersed with water and methane ice rocks. Water collected from the Outer Belt is exclusively reserved for storage in a strategic emergency supply spread out among numerous freely-orbiting storage tank installations across the system. A number of larger asteroids and planetoids are outfitted with anti-ship gun installations and small hangar facilities. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Independence Naval Base Headquarters of the Groos Defense Force and home port of the Groos fleet. Independence was formerly an Imperial Navy station and the headquarters of the garrison fleet in Groos until the Groos War resulted in its partial destruction and abandonment. After the war's end, the Defense Force rebuilt the naval base and gave it its name. As the fleet expanded, new crew, dock, and repair modules were installed. Independence is entirely unrecognizable from its original form, but remains a dangerous and well-armed emplacement with more than enough space for the entirety of the fleet. Orbits Woudrichem. Fort Koyvang Major fighter base and supply depot built into one of Spijkenisse's smaller moons. A number of smaller objects are maintained in artificial orbit, equipped with maneuvering thrusters and torpedo launchers and guns. Orbits Spijkenisse. Fort Rooljande Classified fleet repair and supply base constructed in a planetoid in the Inner Belt. Its existence is kept a closely-guarded secret, and it is reserved for use only in the case of a full-scale invasion if operations must be conducted near the inner worlds or Independence Naval Base is rendered unusable. Orbits Groos freely. GNS Admiral Brujtwin ''Gholyemsk-class battleship of the Groos Defense Force, and the fleet flagship. Admiral Bruijtwin was named Mimmi Islands while in Imperial Navy service, until captured near the end of the Groos War. Though much older and less advanced than modern Groos and Eteno ships of similar size, its sturdy and well-armed original design combined with longevity upgrades over its career allow it to remain competitive, though a growing number of voices in the government call for its retirement. It is on permanent guard assignment at the Bozhidara gate. GNS Blokzijl Zamasova-class battleship of the Groos Defense Force purchased shortly before the implementation of the Eteno arms embargo. On permanent guard assignment at the Bozhidara gate. GNS Bozhid Zamasova-class battleship of the Groos Defense Force purchased shortly before the implementation of the Eteno arms embargo. Assigned to protect Zaltbommel Research Station. GNS Roosova Groos-class battle carrier of the Groos Defense Force tasked with guarding Independence Naval Base from attack. GNS Uylitt Groos-class battle carrier of the Groos Defense Force tasked with policing Blokzijl's orbit in conjunction with military police forces. Tovjries Fighter Base All-purpose hangar facility for bombers and fighters. In the event of an invasion, pilots from Tovjries would execute rapid strikes against large enemy vessels and retreat as soon as possible. While armed with numerous batteries of anti-ship guns, it relies on other installations and its own fighter complement to ensure its own survival. Orbits Woudrichem. Bjaeswicz Shipyard State-owned and operated military shipyard built to satisfy all demand for fighters, bombers, and warships. The shipyard's facilities are more modular than most, designed to be able to work with many different types of hulls and parts, either manufactured on-site, scavenged, or imported. Orbits Blokzijl. Coylesmja Shipyard Civilian shipyard converted from an old military supply station. Coylesmja is a massive installation expanded in an orderly fashion with the most modern construction modules and equipment, fulfilling almost half of the entire system's demand for new ships. Orbits Valkenswaard. Dreffols Mining Station Radboud Special Minerals mining station and system headquarters. Due to security concerns, the Groos government requires that Radboud operate a fleet of semi-independent mining vessels out of Dreffols to take advantage of resources in the Inner and Outer Belts and Spijkenisse instead of operating a number of smaller stations in each area. Dreffols is guarded by a small contingent of soldiers - who are also tasked with seizing the station in the case of a war to prevent it from falling into enemy hands - and an array of eight gun platforms above and to the sides of the station. Orbits Valkenswaard. Stavoren Colony Converted maximum-security prison station built from a former luxury space colony. Many facilities, such as a number of pools, restaurants, and theaters, have been converted into high-density inmate housing. At full capacity, Stavoren holds 550,000 of Groos' most dangerous inmates, though the number usually fluctuates around 480,000 to 500,000. Orbits Groos freely. Zaltbommel Research Station Military weapons laboratory with a diverse expert staff primarily composed of foreigners paid hefty sums to develop new technologies, both secret and public, for the defense of the system-state in the event of another invasion. Zaltbommel's safety is ensured by the numerous defensive facilities located in its general vicinity. Orbits Woudrichem. Purmerblik Station Dorchev Orbital Construction manufacturing station and operations headquarters fulfilling the skyrocketing public and military demand for new stations and modules. Purmerblik was an independent construction company before the Groos War, eventually going bankrupt when the conflict interrupted their operations and heavily damaged their only base and headquarters. Dorchev acquired Purmerblik in exchange for taking on the company's debt and hiring its old workers back, and established a monopoly on construction in the post-war recovery period. Purmerblik has since expanded to become a major facility, acting as a base of operations for contracts in nearby systems as well. Orbits Blokzijl. Hjaltaer Station Fortified border post, customs station, fighter base, and spacer hangout connected to the Bozhidara jump gate. All ships entering or leaving the system are required to stop at Hjaltaer for inspection, which makes it a common hangout for all kinds of pilots awaiting authorization to continue in or out of the system. A wide variety of bars, shops, and recreational services cater to the station's many visitors. Orbits Groos freely. Allschwinz Casino Allschwinz Casino is the headquarters of the Allschwinz Exchange and its largest and most profitable installation. The casino was initially constructed in the damaged hulk of the former Gholyemsk-class Imperial Navy battleship ENS Allschwinz, taking advantage of lax gambling restrictions and the general lack of consistent tax enforcement. Allschwinz has since been expanded many times, the original battleship within obscured entirely by new modules and constructions. It is a resort, casino, pleasure palace, and gourmand's paradise, its owners having spared no expense to make it the ultimate destination. Orbits Spijkenisse. Sol Regimen gate construction site Jump gate connecting Groos and Sol Regimen under assembly by Dorchev Orbital Construction. The EIT staunchly opposes the gate's construction and has taken a variety of measures to hamper its completion, which has caused the project to run over budget and experience multiple delays. Orbits Groos freely. Volaet Base Raider base and headquarters of the Chormna Raiders. Many disgruntled veterans and those left unemployed as a result of the Groos War flocked to the Chormna Raiders after its end, creating Volaet Base in the Outer Belt. As a result of increasing police and military pressure in the Imperial core worlds, the Chormna Raiders designated Volaet as their primary command center and training installation. Orbits Groos freely. Kessrade Shop Scrap Navy headquarters and shipyard, focusing on fighters and small vessels for various pirate organizations. Groos has not explicitly outlawed the Scrap Navy in its territory, and the two groups enjoy an unspoken agreement that Groos forces will not evict the Scrap Navy from Kessrade, and that the Navy will in return use its influence with the pirate groups it sells to to encourage raiders not to attack Groos-flagged shipping vessels. Despite the agreement, the Scrap Navy keeps Kessrade's location in the Inner Belt a closely-guarded secret. Orbits Groos freely. Connections * Bozhidara * Sol Regimen (incomplete)